Phase I will involve ascertaining the feasibility of a novel electrochemical immunosensor approach. Electrodes in series and with electroactive reagents will be constructed and evaluated for their ability to detect haptens and antigens such as aflatoxin B1 and HTLV-III. An electrochemical immunosensor or antibody electrode that is fast, reliable and sensitive will have many valuable commercial applications in the fields of clinical chemistry, biotechnology, the food industry and other commercial and research fields. Phase II will involve the development of a prototype electrode for commercialization.